Just no winning
by Itachi's little Weaselette
Summary: You think with rape, 'It'll only happen once' but with Orochimaru he always comes back for more. Second shot or sequel to Snake rape. Yaoi m/m R


Hey guys, reading the reviews of Snake rape I noticed some of 'em expressed an interest in seeing another chapter or a sequel so I gave it a shot. Now it's been _years _since I've seen anything Naruto so if they're OOC, m'bad.

* * *

A soft cool breeze blew Itachi's bangs away from his half concealed face. He sat perched atop a long flat roof of an old feudal castle. As they had planned prior, Kisame slipped down into the courtyard below and clubbed the first of many henchmen before dashing off into the shadows to further dispatch any aide their current target might call for. Once his partner had begun the distraction, Itachi turned from his place and darted across the heavy tiled roof toward the main body of the castle.

Orochimaru had finally raised the ire of the organization and someone had been assigned to dispatch him.

It took only seconds after learning about the headhunt for Itachi to gain the right to be one of the two sent to kill the snake. He was still quite sore from the last encounter he had been subject to from Orochimaru and the news of killing him almost brought a smile to the vengeful Uchiha's face. Slipping down to ground level before the reed curtained enteryway, the hunched form rose into the shadow of a cloaked man and padded silently into the dark building.

Here was to be the most heavily guarded area, they had assumed, but as Itachi passed each layer of curtains and the light level grew dimmer, he met no one. Once inside and the last curtain fell back into place behind him, the raven haired man gazed down the candle-lit hall with his glaring red eyes. Perhaps he thought he could surprise Itachi just by it being dark but the form of a man leaned particularly casually in the darkness just out of reach of the hall's candle light.

A kunai swished the air and like some well plotted act, Itachi turned away to have it only slice the air where his lovely bangs had been. A solid thunk resounded in the silent room followed by the slight shuffle of a man adjusting his glasses. As if that had been the cue, both men clashed against each other like lightning with a pair of kunai igniting a single spark between the weapons. Just as quickly as it had started, they came apart and faced each other though naturally not eye to eye.

"So you came?" Kabuto inquired, the tiniest of smirks lining his lips. Itachi gazed on, willing to give a response about as much as he was willing to let Orochimaru live. "My lord is waiting for you at the end of the hall." Possibly the most obvious statement Kabuto could have offered but with the tid bit of information given, he backed down and his form was cut down quickly with the kunai Itachi had just wielded against him. A puff of smoke appeared instantly in his place and Itachi headed into the snake's lair at the end of the hall.

The paper screens displayed a mountain range with cranes flying over them as the cloaked man stopped before the doors. His eyes slid shut and he breathed out as he released his chakra like an aura through the screen into the room. While he could only barely make out the surfaces and edges of physical objects, living things and their personal chakra signatures appeared clearly in this mind map world. The thing was the room before him was empty which was completely to be expected from what Orochimaru could do.

Still, it had the hairs on the nape of Itachi's neck standing up like pins and needles. '_He will not best me again. I am ready.'_ he assured himself and pushed the screen aside. What interior decorating there was was lost on the weasel as he carefully paced into the room, eyes still glued shut. Orochimaru wasn't someone you could just surprise but he was prone to being vain and meeting someone face to face he did often. Passed the fluttering thumps of his heartbeat, Itachi made out a noise here and there around the room but still there was no sign in the darkness another person was in the room.

"We meet again, hmhmhm..." just as the words cut the silence of the room a light of chakra filled the darkness and it was only natural it had appeared directly behind Itachi. He could practically feel the pleasure rolling off the figure looming behind him and that inflamed his rage just a flicker more to the point he slashed out with his next available weapon. Orochimaru recoiled with a hiss of pain as the tip of Itachi's weapon opened a gash on his cheek and he quickly retreated. '_Strange_...' Hearing the noise, Itachi continued his assault despite the oddity of instantly wounding his enemy on the first strike, no matter how fast Itachi was, Orochimaru had always been good enough to dodge him.

The serpentine male stumbled backward over himself and toppled to the ground from the next strike and it took mere seconds before Itachi raked the sharp point of his weapon over the delicate flesh of his target's jugular. He didn't understand why he had been able to land a killing blow on this man so soon but one thing Itachi knew was that this _was_ a real man and those were some very real gurgling choking noises he was making. On instinct, Itachi bared his eyes to take in the sight he crouched over.

The Sharingan took in the sight of what was certainly the image of Orochimaru writhing in agony until the choking figure flung upwards to meet him and a fluid was spat into his face. Itachi instantly knew he had opened his eyes too soon when the searing pain started over the half of his face not covered by his cloak. The form he backed away from sizzled and bubbled away as the distressed Uchiha swiped at his face with a sleeve.

Itachi fought off rising panic as the burning continued, when he blinked his eyes open he could make out nothing but blurry darkness and he dreaded to think that snake had bested him yet again. A soft demented laughter startled Itachi and he snapped to face where the vile man had appeared. "I got you_ again_ Itachi, hehehe, you must drop in more often..." Orochimaru was practically singing his victory as a kusari-fundo slammed into the blinded man, coiled around him and thumped him to the floor with an "Umph!"

Heart racing, Itachi wiggled his arms closer together of his much needed hangsigns to escape but Orochimaru was upon him in seconds. The pale man clutched Itachi's hands in his icy grip,"Ah, ah, ah, leaving so soon?" Itachi swallowed nervously. Feeling the tips of long hair brush his tingling cheeks, Itachi guessed Orochimaru must have leaned down over him,"Oh Itachi..." just the tone of his voice made the bound man shrink in dismay and a tiny whine came out on his next breath. Orochimaru smiled,"I've won," Itachi groaned, now he was gloating. Laughing once more at the defenseless man, Orochimaru leaned down further and whispered into his captive's ear,"and now you're mine- _again_~" Itachi choked on any reply he could possibly come up with just as lips trailed along his now exposed neck.

'_No no no nononono- ah-augh!_'

Flinching as he was bitten yet again, Itachi tried in vain to wriggle away from the man but he could feel the world start to spin and everything just seemed to slow down. Seeing as the chain would be keeping Itachi in check, Orochimaru had opted for a blend of 'venom' that may or may not have been a medium strength painkiller and having been injected straight into the blood it was hitting him hard. Slitted eyes watched on as Itachi visibly relaxed into a pathetic heap, glazed eyes staring into space as he breathed shallowly.

With his prey fully subdued, Orochimaru laid next to the dazed dark haired man and brushed his bangs out of his face. The feeling of fingers on his face made Itachi close his eyes and turn his head away from them. This only lead him into Orochimaru's waiting lips. The kiss was one-sided for the longest of moments but after a few seconds Itachi felt as if he was suffocating and opened his mouth. He hardly managed any air before that forked tongue moved in on him and he was subject to a long, languid kiss that after a while had him wondering who was kissing him.

Orochimaru pulled away after a few heated moments, leaving Itachi to pant there in confused arousal. Moving down to nibble the still exposed neck, Orochimaru reached under the cloak and flipped the bottom half open. A soft whimper escaped the raven haired man's kiss-sore lips at the teasing pulls on his skin before the wandering hand cupped the growing bulge in his pants and he flinched. "N-nugh... Su-Sasu...ke?" A brow perked then and Orochimaru took a moment to pull away and admire his work.

Giving a bit more of a squeeze to his grip on his captive's crotch, Itachi squirmed and panted out,"St-stop!" This only made the snake grin but his hand did release. Repositioning himself, Orochimaru peeled the dark colored pants off Itachi's hips and moved yet again to stuff them at the shoes he wasn't even going to attempt to remove. Itachi expressed his displeasure at having his clothing removed but the whine was quickly cut into by a surprised moan.

Wrapping his hand around the heated shaft, Orochimaru pumped the hardening flesh and watched, amused, as the weasel's thighs tightened and he arched his back. "Stop... Stop touching... m-me..." Itachi barely uttered the words but Orochimaru paid them no mind as he fisted his way up to the red tinted head. A pearl of semi-opaque pre oozed there and the snake used his thumb to smear it over the rest of the hot red expanse. "Ah... A-_ah_..." the woozy man was gasping at this point as his captor tortured him slowly with his hand.

It was just when he thought he couldn't last any longer that Orochimaru's grip tightened to a level of pain he couldn't quite feel. The pressure was enough though and just when his whimper was gone so was the hand and the lack of stimulation had to be the worst torture yet. "Uhhm?" Moving his head to look down, Itachi blinked into the blurry nothingness in even more confusion. The seconds seemed to drag on forever as Orochimaru stripped himself down below the waist to match his partner.

Kneeling between pale thighs, the still paler man ground his groin against Itachi's and placed chaste kisses on his cheek as the other man groaned, turned his head away from the kisses reluctantly and eventually bucked his hips to meet Orochimaru. Drugs or no, having Itachi give in turned Orochimaru on to no end and he wasted no time in grabbing the Uchiha under the knee of one leg and driving his cock home in the wet heat of Itachi's tender insides.

This was enough damage to get a pained reaction and Itachi arched his back, head tipped back with his mouth open in a silent cry before seconds later the noise finally made it into the room. Orochimaru had to make a couple attempts on thrusting before he wore the Uchiha down enough that he relaxed back into mush. Perhaps it was the pain that had grounded him back into his situation or maybe the drug was already finished, either way Itachi realized just how fucked he was.

There wasn't enough anger in the world to express how so pissed Itachi was right now,"Get. out." As if just to say No, Orochimaru pulled out to the tip and rammed back in. "Augh!" Eyes screwed shut tight, Itachi clung to his captor's hips with his legs just hoping he wouldn't ram into him like that again. Wearing a self satisfied smirk, the long haired man began a smooth pace of thrusting slowly ramping up to full on frenzied. While he did this, Itachi positively growled, squirming uselessly until Orochimaru jabbed him just right and he gave a cry of pleasure. He wasn't too happy about doing so but he did.

With Itachi in his right mind again and giving what fight he could, Orochimaru just loved it and he dare say found his orgasm that much sooner. Giving a disgusted shudder as he felt himself filled, Itachi waited for the rapist to get up and leave him just like last time. After pulling out, Orochimaru hovered over the defeated figure of his favorite play thing,"Quite enjoyable, we should do this again sometime Itachi-kun~" patting the younger man's cheek, Ororchimaru got to his feet and donned his clothes.

As an after thought, Itachi decided to speak,"Does this wear off too...?" Orochimaru looked down on his supposed assassin,"Naturally. I wouldn't _dare_ ruin such beautiful eyes..." Just knowing he wasn't blind yet was enough for Itachi and he waited then until he was alone before slumping back against the floor and staring blankly at the ceiling.

'_Damn it all to hell..._'

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and as always reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
